


Hide Away // A Lab Rats Fanfiction

by luminexscence



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV), Mighty Med
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminexscence/pseuds/luminexscence
Summary: Daniella and Estella Dallas are the experimental group of the Bionic Initiative; Exposed to the real world and school on top of training. When their real parents and partners in the Bionic Initiative disappear mysteriously, they're given to several different scientists and moved throughout the years. Donald Davenport thinks it's time to bring the experimental group to his control group and speed up their training. How will exposing their new friends to bionic antics, teenage adventures and emotional issues go and who will they meet along the way?*Warning: This fanfiction will be written to be more mature and will include cursing, violence, mentions of drugs and alcohol, mentions of blood and mental health issues. Viewer discretion is advised. You have been warned.*All rights go to Disney, I only own Daniella and Estella.
Relationships: Adam Davenport/Original Female Character(s), Chase Davenport/Original Female Character(s), Kaz (Mighty Med & Lab Rats: Elite Force)/Original Female Character(s), Marcus Davenport/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Spike (Lab Rats)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Trees passed quickly as the wind blew outside the car window; Estella felt like she had been through this before, perhaps in another life. Stella and her twin sister Dani were on their way to the Davenport household after about a year and a half of switching several different schools, foster scientists and identities. This is the first year they would have a permanent place; because of their bionics and training, they constantly switched schools and cities and had to use the excuse that they were a military family to keep suspicion down. It wasn’t an easy life.

Donald Davenport had decided it was time for the girls to focus on training instead of switching schools so often, especially after their parent’s disappearance. Stella’s attention was drawn from the window to her sister by a tap on the shoulder. The drive from their last town to Mission Creek was a long one. Daniella was actually excited, instead of staying with a temporary foster scientist she finally would be able to train in the facility she was supposed to be. Stella was less excited, she was happy to train and focus but she wasn’t excited to go back to school and deal with a new set of people bullying her until Davenport decided to take them out for good. They missed Adam and Bree but the thing was Davenport had just gotten married; how would this go? The car barely pulled into the driveway when Davenport knocked on the window, asking for them to come out of the car. 

“Hey, guys! I missed you, I'm glad you're back!” Donald popped the trunk and the two girls got out of the car, “How is everything?” 

“Could be better-” 

Donald hugged both girls, lifting them off the ground slightly and swinging them from side to side. This was  _ very  _ out of character for him, maybe he was getting sick. 

“Let me guess, you're either regretting the marriage or you screwed something up and don't want to tell us,” said Estella. Davenport stood up straight, smiling awkwardly. 

“It isn't the first one!” Dani giggled.

“What did you do?” 

“Well, Tasha and Leo are moving in tomorrow and I didn’t tell them who you are or why you’re coming so you guys are going to live in the cottage right next door until I can figure out a way to get you into the lab!”

“Did you hide the lab well enough that they won’t find it?”

“Of course I did!” Davenport scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“If you say so, Daven-dork…”

Davenport ignored her and picked up a bag. Daniella picked up a bag of her own, her sister mirroring and following Davenport to a back path behind the garage. 

“Yeah, I clearly didn't think any of this through. I promise I'll figure something out!” 

“Don't worry about it, Mr Davenport, We'll manage,” Daniella said. 

“Oh thank god, I thought one of you might burn down the house.” 

“Why would- nevermind, we haven't been around in a while.” 

The little place was nice, two bedrooms and one bathroom, each bedroom having a bed; Davenport knew they grew up different. At least he put thought into it. What were they supposed to do? Avoid the Davenports at all costs? Act like they don't know each other? Donald was still having a heart attack so a plan wasn't discussed. He thought he had it all figured out, he would figure it out along the way. How could they find out?

School started in two days. Davenport moved them to Mission Creek so he could help them focus specifically on training. Of course, he wouldn’t just make their life go completely 180, he planned on enrolling them in school and slowly integrating them to being in the lab all of the time. They had to blend in with the other bionic kids slowly and get used to being around other bionics other than each other, at least he put in thought about that. He also put thought into their bedrooms. Dani’s was a gothic paradise, dark colours and an extravagant coffin for a bed! A laptop on the desk and shelves had tons of books from gothic and Shakespearean literature and a small chandelier. Stella’s bedroom was painted black and white, a white desk and a black chair. The bedsheets were red with gold pillows and several (fake) succulents were placed in the room and bookshelves of dorky nerd stuff sat on the walls. 

It was relatively late, the girls decided to make dinner and get settled in for the night. They would unpack tomorrow and think of a plan to be able to get into the Davenports’ and train unseen, but that wouldn’t be an easy task. It would be hard enough hiding Adam and Bree and, frankly, two random teenage girls coming over would be kind of weird. Dani had locked herself in her room and Stella decided to call Davenport while looking around. The phone rang and it was picked up on the third ring. He answered it professionally.

“Did you figure out a plan?” Stella asked.

“Yeah, uh, about that…”

“He forgot about us!” Dani peeked her head out of the door and went back to her room to read.

“I forgot- Is her chip glitching again?”

“Yeah, she read your mind from here.”

“I’ll figure something out as soon as possible. You guys can train outside as long as you’re training but please don’t burn the place down!” Davenport looked around nervously, he didn’t want Tasha to hear him, “There’s equipment in the basement if you need it,”

“There’s a basement?” Stella walked toward a picture frame, “Where?”

“There should be a light switch near the picture frame in the living room. Have fun!”

Davenport hung up the call and Stella looked at the picture, she expected it to be a picture of her and Dani or of their parents but no, it was of Davenport himself. Stella put the photo down and rolled her eyes, hitting the light switch and seeing a Davenport logo-marked door appear and open in front of her. It had two of every piece of equipment they needed to practice but, of course, they would only be able to truly train down in the lab. Stella told Dani where the equipment was just in case they got bored. They ended up going to bed, they had figured out their own plan.

The next morning, they snuck over early to the lab, inputting the code and going down the terrifying elevator ride down to the bottom floor, deep underground to the lab. The two girls stepped out of the elevator and looked around before hearing a metallic clank against the floor making Dani quickly cover her ears, hissing at the echo. She turned her head to see what caused the noise seeing Adam standing there in shock, his mind taking a pause and trying to comprehend the sight in front of him. The shock was paralysing.

“Damn Adam, I know I’m scary but I didn’t know I was  _ that  _ scary.” snarked Dani. Stella smiled awkwardly.

Adam ran towards Dani, picking her up and enveloping her in a bone-crushing hug and giggling. She hit him slightly, letting him know she was having a bit of trouble breathing. Bree ran in, looking at the scene before her. She ran over to Stella, hugging her and asking her how she’s been. Adam put Dani down, jumping up and down as both pairs had their own conversations. Adam finally noticed Stella, picking her up and swinging her around and putting her down. It had been so long since they have seen each other, what were they doing here?

“I can’t believe you guys are here!” Bree squealed,  _ finally  _ some other girls to talk to!

“What are you doing here?” Adam chuckled.

Another boy walked in, asking what was going on and stopping dead in his tracks. His eyes went wide, two strangers were in his lab and Adam and Bree were talking to them like nothing was happening. Stella looked at him strangely, looking at her sister, silently asking if she knew who this was.

“Who are you?” He started but Stella interrupted him.

“Who are  _ you  _ ?”

“I’m Chase- Why am I answering you? Why are you in the lab?” Chase started pacing, “Who are you, how did you get in?”

“Chase, relax!” Adam put his hand on his shoulder, “This is Dani and Stella, they’re bionic too!”

“You guys have never met?” Bree raised a brow. The three looked at each other in question, then back at Bree.

“Nope.”

“Never even heard of him.” Dani looked at him for a moment, “He’s sceptical on how we knew where the lab was and if we’re really bionic.”

“How did you know that?” He shouted, jumping back.

“First of all, body language. Even I picked that up,” Stella rolled her eyes, “Secondly, she’s telepathic.”

Chase shrunk down a little, he was intimidated, to say the least. He never met or even heard of these girls before and they just showed up at his home? If they were bionic, they certainly weren’t raised the same. Adam pat him on the back.

“Don’t feel bad, Chase, their chips are the original prototypes and, remember when Davenport mentioned an ‘Experimental Group’? That’s them,” Bree turned to the twins, “Dani, Stella, This is Chase, our little brother, how did you not know he existed?’

“I don’t know,” Dani said.

“Is he adopted?”

“No, I guess he just never came up in conversation…”

Dani turned to her sister and smirked, her telepathy kicked in and she gained some juicy information. The group talked for a few minutes and went towards the door of the lab when it suddenly slid open to see a boy standing there with a look of fear on his face.The worst part? They had used their bionics in front of him.

“Is he another bionic no one told me about?” Chase asked.

“Uh, no, we have no idea who he is.”

All of them looked at each other and screamed, Dani’s bionic hearing going up and causing her to cover her ears, yet continue screaming. A non-bionic was in the lab and, without a doubt, Davenport heard them. The boy ran into the lab, leaning against the terminal in front of the capsules. He was panting and scared. The bionics were scared but this boy wasn’t entirely a threat. The five of them stood over the boy, staring him down and waiting for an explanation. The boy stood wide-eyed at the bionic kids.

“I don’t pull this card very often but  _ MOM  _ !”

The door to the basement opened, Davenport and a woman, presumably the boy’s mom, came into the lab. The boy ran and hugged the woman, who laughed at her son before actually noticing what was around her. 

“There you are, wait, what is all of this?” She looked at the five teens in front of her, “Who are they?”

The teens waved awkwardly and looked at each other and Davenport in worry.

“They’re...My secret boy band I’ve been working on! The plot twist is that three of them are girls!” Davenport looked at his new wife and son, they weren’t convinced. “Fine, they’re apart of a secret project I’ve been working on. Those three are genetically engineered superhumans! And those two are genetically engineered not-related-to-the-other-three superhumans! They’re new-ish!” He giggled. 

“Tasha, Leo,” Davenport pointed out each of the kids, “Meet Adam, Bree, Chase, Daniella, and Estella! The greatest combination of biology and technology ever created! I don’t want to brag but I am  _ incredibly  _ smart!”

“Then why did your-” Dani started but Stella quickly put a hand to her mouth. Tasha looked at her son, pointing to the teens behind her.

“Don’t look at me! I  _ told  _ you to stay away from internet dating.” 

Tasha turned to her husband and said the most offensive thing she could’ve ever said.

“So...They’re robots?”

The teens gasped, Dani had a look of disgust and Stella turned away. Bree automatically said “Oh, you did  _ not  _ !” and Tasha stepped back, not aware of the gravity of what she asked. She gave a dirty look toward the sassy girl in front of her.

“No, Tasha, They’re human! I’ve just given each of them a set of unique bionic abilities and the other two, their parents were originally my partners and did the same with their daughters and it’s controlled by a microchip implant in the back of their neck. It’s really more complicated than it sounds,” The two looked at him in confusion, “Adam is all brute strength, Bree has speed and agility, and Chase has super senses and a superior intelligence!”

“And us, Mr Davenport?” Dani pointed to her and her sister, the three behind them nodded.

“Well, you guys aren’t completely under control and I still don’t have a complete file but Dani here has super senses and the ability to shoot fire out of her hands and Stella,” She smiled slightly and he looked away a little, “She has power replication and laser projection!”

“I have what?”

“Donald…” Tasha took her husband a little away from the kids, “You have  _ kids  _ living in our basement!”

“I get it's kind of strange Mrs Davenport, but some of us have mind reading and bionic hearing so there’s no reason to step away.” Dani said in a monotone voice, making Estella notice Dani’s hands starting to heat up.

“This is a scientific habitat! I mean, it’s got a game room and a rock wall and anything a kid could ask for! I’ve created this place so they could train in the utmost of comfort and technology!”

“It’s true, we have toilet seat warmers that  _ talk  _ !” Adam smiled brightly at his new step-mom.

“Let’s not talk about what they say…” Stella patted Adam’s arm.

“Donald, I don’t know what to make of this,” Tasha stepped toward her husband, “Some new wives get surprised with a honeymoon to Hawaii or a cruise...Bionic teenagers were  _ not  _ on our wedding registry.”

“They have to stay down here for their own safety, this is all very top secret- As soon as their training is complete, they’ll be able to handle any crisis or problem that the world throws at them!”

“I want to go to the pyramids!” Chase jumped up.

“I want to go to Paris,” said Bree.

“I wanna go upstairs,” said Adam.

“We want our parents.” The twins said in unison.

“What happened to your-” Leo saw the look from everyone in the room, “Nevermind. Oh, what are those; time machines?”

Leo walked over to the control panel in front of three capsules, Dani and Stella had the same question but could put two and two together and guess they were for Adam, Bree, and Chase. 

“No, no, they’re not time machines, they’re actually in the shop,” Davenport stepped in front of the capsules, “These are my biologically regulated atmospheric chambers, these are where my bionic creations live and sleep and eat! Speaking of, It’s dinnertime!”

Daniella and Stella looked at the three in horror, they never had these chambers and what did Davenport mean by eat? Did a pizza just drop from the ceiling or something? The three teens happily jumped towards their capsules, putting on eye protection and closing the capsule doors. The twins walked up to the control panel, watching the other three jump excitedly in their place. Davenport pressed a button and pellets that looked like pizza bites fell from the ceiling and the boys grabbed at the pellets like animals and Bree ate one at a time gracefully. These kids were truly lab rats, the twins looked at the capsules in horror and realised they were on the fortunate side of the experiment. It didn’t matter whether they moved once or twice a year, they weren’t trapped in one room for the first 13, 14 or 15 years of their lives. 

“These are my patented Protein Pellets!” Adam grabbed at the air with his mouth and Chase mirrored, grabbing with his hands every now and again while Bree took the normal approach, “Whatever they don’t catch is tomorrow’s breakfast!” 

Tasha put her fingers to the bridge of her nose - this was too much. Did he not see have inhumanely these children were being treated? Even the other two bionics could tell, they didn’t wish that for themselves. They looked at each other - Is this what their lives will be after being taken out of school? Protein pellets and glass cages? These kids were conditioned to not know what anything outside was, even with Chase’s superintelligence. They didn’t know how to interact with other people and it showed. They didn’t pick up on social cues and they were built to be more super than human. Did they understand a single emotion? What went through their heads? The twins found themselves unable to speak, that is until Estella found the right words.

“This doesn’t seem weird to you, Davenport? Humans in a glass cage being fed hamster food?”

“It’s not hamster food! It’s made specifically to cater to their bodies needs! And the capsule helps them wake up refreshed and caters to their environmental needs!” 

“Then why weren’t  _ we  _ given display cases?” Dani crossed her arms.

“They’re not display cases! And with you guys moving around so much and being the experimental group, it would’ve been impossible to supply them to you!”

“You just didn’t want to deal with moving them around, did you?” 

“Perhaps, but that's beside the point,” Davenport turned off the button and the capsules slowed, the doors unlocked and the kids started to finish with their ‘dinner’, “I know you two don’t fully understand this but you two were supposed to be exposed to human life more than bionic life,”

“So you gave us the complete human experience and them the whole guinea pig experience?” Estella stepped forward defensively. The kids didn’t seem bothered by this at all, that might be the worst part. It’s like they  _ liked  _ it. 

“Yeah, maybe  _ they  _ wanted to be the guinea pigs!” Leo yelled, the twins nodded slightly before Stella snapped out of it.

“That’s not the point, all of us should’ve been equally exposed to both sides!”

“Davenport, neither of us even know how to control our chips! I think it’s about time you help us control and fix our glitches!” 

“Wait, glitches?” Davenport started to panic, “How bad are they?”

“Why do you think we moved so often?” Dani’s hands started to heat up again, she was getting more upset that her bionics had been neglected since her parent’s disappearance, “Since we were 13, we’ve had no one to monitor our chips and glitches!”

“I think you need to fire all of those foster scientists,  _ Donald  _ .”

Donald stopped dead in his tracks and turned towards the girls. The teens stepped out of their capsules wearily, they clearly hit sensitive territory. 

“What do you mean  _ scientists?  _ ” 

“Every time we moved, we had a new scientist take care of us?” Donald’s face went pale and he rushed around the lab, telling the girls to get into a capsule,  _ fast  _ . Dani refused but Stella explained that’s the only way to extract and inspect their chips correctly. They hesitantly got into the capsules, Dani closed herself into Adam’s - the largest one and Stella into Chase’s and, frankly, she was kind of uncomfortable because she barely knew him and she was in his personal space, “Why are you panicking?”

“I only had one scientist assigned to be with you since- You know, did you even meet the woman I had assigned?”

“Who was it?” Dani yelled through the glass.

“Carietta White?”

“Who?”

Davenport grabbed at his hair, typing quickly on different keyboards scattered around the lab, pulling up screens and records of different people and places. Three files came up, a big red “MISSING” below all of the photos. One for Carietta and the other two, Cleo and Maxwell Dallas; The twins’ parents. Adam, Bree, and Chase walked toward the file screens, inspecting them and noticing the date on the missing report; February 22nd, a year and a half prior. Chase tried looking through his own personal database, everything about their parents was blocked but when he looked at the twins specifically, he put the pieces together and realised their parents went missing on their birthday. He felt a lump form in his throat, Davenport still rushed around the lab hiding information as he did so. 

“Dani, why aren’t you panicking with us?”

“Let’s just get it over with!”

“This is important!”

“You’re breaking up!”

“NUH UH, You are not doing this, we are  _ mind linked  _ , motherf-”

“I can’t understand your accent!” Dani said while making fake breaking up sounds.

Adam stood outside the containers, staring with his siblings beside him.

“What do you think they’re saying?” Adam asked.

“I don’t know but somehow, I can kind of hear Stella through my  _ soundproof  _ capsule,” Chase said with a look of concern on his face. 

Davenport’s pacing began to pick up, no one had ever seen him like this before. Panic had never come close to him, he was always calm, collected and arrogant. Then again, he had never been in a situation like this before. Everyone who was supposed to be taking care of the girls that he was supposed to be in charge of is missing and someone on the wrong side could possibly have the information for their chips. Although, the information from their chips would be relatively useless; they were out of date. But that didn’t stop the paralysing fear of the twins getting used, kidnapped, killed or having someone else have the secret to a bionic army. If it were to have happened, it would’ve happened already. Right?

“Everyone, quiet! I can’t even hear my own thoughts!” Davenport shushed, ushering Leo and Tasha upstairs, “I need to figure this out- Dani, Stella, Get back in the capsules!”

The girls closed the doors, staring at each other then looking straight forward. They felt their necks stiffen and a quick pinch, they had felt this before but on a different degree. Despite knowing it was just chip extraction, Dani started panicking. She heard a thought,  _ Why can’t I get out?  _ If it weren’t for Davenport’s perfect timing, the chip would’ve broken or worse, she could have glitched and any one of her abilities could have destroyed the whole lab. Dani opened the door to the capsule and stumbled out, gasping for air slightly and feeling a weight come off of her chest. If that wasn’t her own thought, who’s was it?

They heard a pounding on the fibreglass and a jiggling of the capsule door. A red light illuminated the middle capsule and doors locked, a warning sign on the terminal in front of them. Adam, Bree, and Chase looked at each other in worry, the tension in the room was rising and the temperature seemed to drop. They had never witnessed something like this before or even come close to approaching a problem, despite Chase’s super intelligence and database, he didn’t have an answer to what was going on. The girl pounding on the fiberglass, begging to get out. Her bright green eyes widened in fear and despite the soundproof capsule, they could tell she was screaming at them. The desperation in her eyes could plague a generation and Chase found himself feeling guilty. Was it the capsule itself or was there truly something wrong? 

Davenport rushed over to the terminal, pressing different buttons and mumbling to himself. Dani grabbed her hair and covered her ears. Bree stood in front of the capsule and tried to pry open the door, but to no avail. She called Adam to help her before Davenport yelled at them not to. Chase felt himself slipping into an anxiety attack with the twins, the red flashing lights and the warning signal became too much for them both.

“What’s wrong, Mr Davenport?” Chase asked, playing at the trim of his shirt.

“Her chip didn’t extract correctly and it detected an instability in her program and contamination-”

“Is there anything it  _ didn’t  _ pick up?”

“Well, it didn’t pick up that she was having a panic attack…”

“Davenport, you have to let her out!” Chase jumped around the terminal to the capsule door, trying to pry it open like his siblings did before. Stella pleaded silently to the boy outside, “She’s scared!”

“I can’t, Chase, you know that better than anyone else!”

Davenport pressed a few more buttons and a small hiss, he held a button down and a speaker turned on. 

“Estella, listen to me! I’m going to take off the soundproofing, okay?” Davenport saw her calm down a little, “We’ll fill you in on everything!”

She nodded slightly and a white film went over the capsule, filling the capsule with sound. Chase was still in front of it, his gloved hands against the fibreglass and asking silently if she was okay. Davenport looked over at the terminal to his right, looking over all the issues the capsule detected. 

“What happened? Wh-Why am I locked in here?” Stella cried, her voice glitched like a smartphone dropped in water. Chase looked at everyone, Dani worried about calming herself down and his siblings stood not knowing what to do. Davenport was focusing on a screen, not answering. He took it into his own hands to answer.

“Don’t worry, nothing serious,” Chase stuttered. “I’m sure Davenport will have a solution any second now!” He exclaimed, more so to keep himself calm than her, her eyes were filled with a fear that broke his heart to see but there wasn’t anything he could do. He found himself caring a lot even though he just met her barely an hour ago. 

“You promise?” Her eyes pleaded for an answer and an escape from her tight prison.

“P-Promise…” Chase turned to Davenport and grit his teeth, “Davenport, fix this  _ now.  _ ”

Davenport looked strangely at his bionic son, shaking his head and going back to pressing buttons. An alarm sounded and water, foam and steam came from the ceiling of the pod, covering Stella while she screamed in surprise. Everyone’s eyes widened in shock as she gasped for air. She knew Chase had no control over it but she couldn’t help but feel he lied. Bree ushered Adam to go get a towel and hurried over to the capsule. Dani tried to pull open the door but it wouldn’t budge. It stopped pouring, the walls of the pod were covered in foam. Water poured down again, washing the walls and revealing a shivering mess of a girl. The door unlocked and Dani ripped it open, Chase took the towel from Adam and wrapped Stella in it, pulling her out of the capsule.

“Davenport, what was that?” Chase barked.

“Did I not give you a warning?” 

Everyone yelled no, Stella shivered viciously as Chase led her to a chair. Davenport made his way over to the kids and kneeled down in front of Estella.

“I’m so sorry Stella, when I was pulling your chip out it didn’t extract correctly and there was an instability, I had to pull the emergency contamination switch to make sure there wouldn’t be an issue with contamination or infection. I thought I warned you but I was so busy making sure to figure out the right thing to press.”

“It’s alright, Mr Davenport,” She shivered, “When do you think we’ll be getting our chips back?”

“Well…” Davenport awkwardly smiled, “Your chips weren’t taken care of correctly. I’m going to have to upgrade them a little before I even think about giving them back.”

“So, how long is that going to take?” Dani bounced on the balls of her feet, she didn’t know what to do with herself without her bionics.

“Well, if I start now maybe a little over a week if I focus completely on them but I do have some other things to do including helping you all train.” 

“Isn’t there a quicker way?” Chase butt in, “You can’t upgrade them to the newest chip yet!”

“You’re right but it still might take a few days, their chips have been neglected for who knows how long!” Davenport stood up, “It will take their bodies a few days to get used to it, I think it’ll be best if we just take you two out of school now.”

“You can’t!” Dani yelled, “I’m trying to keep perfect attendance!” 

“You miss more school than us and we don’t go to school.”

“Okay, but this year it was going to change!” 

“I can’t risk it, my decision is final. I’ll call the school tomorrow and tell them I’m unenrolling you,” Davenport walked toward the elevator, “You guys should get some sleep, we’ll start training tomorrow.”

He went upstairs and left the two girls alone with their new bionic roommates, they really weren’t going back to school now. They would be trapped in the lab for the rest of their lives. Well, on the property, the other three were trapped in the lab for the rest of their lives. The three looked at each other and the girls guiltily, they couldn’t help but feel like this was partially their fault. 

“Would you guys like to come over for dinner?”

The three looked up from the ground at the two sisters. They smiled brightly despite the one shivering.

“But we already had our pellets,” Bree said.

“We’re going to show you real food!”

Estella and Dani snuck the teens over to their house and cooked what they thought would be their favourite foods; Spaghetti tacos for Adam, chicken nuggets and french fries for Bree and pizza for Chase. Halfway through dinner, Dani decided to sit on the couch on her own. Her social battery had gotten low and, although she enjoyed seeing the unadulterated joy on the other bionics, she needed a break. Adam had finished rather quickly and sat next to Dani on the couch while Stella bounced in her seat at the dinner table with Bree and Chase. 

“This is amazing!” Bree squealed.

“Thanks!” Stella leaned forward, “This is the longest conversation I’ve had with anyone other than Dani!”

Chase’s face was covered with food and Bree and Stella laughed. Bree noticed Adam and Dani on the couch having an actual conversation, one that Adam was truly engaged in. She nudged Stella a little bit to show her the sight and they both smirked. Chase was completely oblivious and caught on the fact that Stella said that was the longest conversation with anyone she’s ever had. He made himself determined to figure out what this girl’s background is. Adam, Bree, and Chase snuck back over to the lab, happy that not only do they have a new step-brother but new friends as well. Being exposed to something different was going to be a wild ride.


	2. Chapter 2

The twins woke up bright and early the next morning. This was the first day they were going to train fully. Well, Adam, Bree and Chase were - Dani and Stella nearly forgot they had their chips taken for maintenance. They barely knew how to function without their abilities, glitches included. It was weird not literally glitching, Dani with her hands and Stella with her laser projection. Dani fidgeted with her hands, not sure what to do. Estella opened her door and told her to get into her mission suit and get ready. If she was honest, Dani _hated_ the mission suit. It was bulky and didn’t flatter anything on anyone. She would’ve just preferred to wear what she wanted; She wasn’t doing anything without her chip anyways so she did. She walked out of her room and met with her sister, who was wearing the mission suit loud and proud. The dark grey spandex and red accents suited her sister well, the Davenport logo and bulky black belt? Not so much.

“Why aren’t you in the uniform?” Estella grabbed her bag from the door hook, “Davenport said we needed to start wearing them!”

“One, they’re hideous and two, we can’t do anything anyway, what’s the point?” 

“You have a good point but that’s beside _the_ point,” Stella motioned her sister to follow her through the small pathway to the garage of the Davenport house. They took a back way into the main living room and to the elevator, already becoming used to the quick ride. As they walked into the second pair of doors into the lab, Davenport had a red ball of energy in his hand and Chase stood in front of him in a ready fighting stance.

“Okay, Chase, enemy grenade, 3 o’clock!” Donald tossed the energy ball at Chase and he spun, creating a force field and disintegrating the energy ball thrown at him. Davenport and Estella clapped a little and Donald waved Chase over. Dani sat down in a wheely chair to the left of the doors, putting her bag down and relaxing as Estella sat next to Leo. 

“Hey, how come he gets a force field and I don’t?” Adam took the white metal plate he was messing with away from his face.

“Because if he did, I wouldn’t be able to do this!” Bree threw her water bottle at Adam. Chase sat down near the edge of one of the terminals. 

“Okay, you guys take the rest of the day off,” Davenport walked across the lab, “I’m going to go speak at a tech conference because I’m awesome, I’m going to have the speedboats detailed and I’m going to get waxed...Don’t judge me.”

“Good, Estella, Can we go home now?” Dani groaned, they had come here for nothing. 

“You can go right ahead! I’m going to stay here with my friends,” Stella giggled, “Wow, I have _friends_!”

“I swear, if you guys turn her into some annoying, giggly bitch, I’m smacking you,” Dani went to get up before Leo stood up.

“Well, I better get ready for school,”

“Oh! I have always dreamed of going to school!” Bree ran in front of Leo, walking and starting to talk dreamily, “Passing notes, going to Prom, breaking into choreographed dance numbers after math class!”

“Yeah, All we do is eat, sleep, and train for missions,” Chase rolled his eyes, “We’re like human lab rats!”

“It can’t be _that_ bad,” Leo looked over at Adam, he was running on a wheel. Maybe Chase was right, being a bionic superhuman wasn’t all it was cut out to be, “So you three have never left this room? That explains the haircuts…”

The three began to get offended before Adam smiled brightly.

“I bet school is fun! Except for classes, books and learning stuff,”

“It’s _not_ fun!” Stella leaned back, “They decide whether they like you or not and if they don’t they ridicule you and make you out to be a burden of the Earth, plaguing their daily life with the mere sight of you. They lower your self-esteem, they make you out to be a freak and they turn you into their personal punching bag,” 

“School is fun, Estella is sort of over-dramatic. The work can be difficult but they teach you for a reason.”

“It’s especially not fun if you’re the smart kid!” Leo added.

“Well, down here, smart is considered superior,” Chase smiled and leaned back against a terminal. It was clear he had some sort of self-esteem issue.

“No, it isn’t?”

“Hey, you guys should come to school with me!” Leo jumped, “You guys could be my bionic bodyguards!”

“Okay!”

“I’m in!” 

Estella tried to stop the group but the wall computer did so before she had the chance. Internally, she sighed in relief. There’s a reason these kids never went to school, whether it be because of glitches or something else she didn’t want to know, but she knew it was for good reason. Her sister jumped up with the other four, smiling widely as they approached the door and were apprehended by the creepy emoticon. She begged not to be forced to go there again.

“Ugh, we forgot about Davenport’s creepy computer,” Adam groaned.

“I thought it was just in the living room!”

“Nope, I’m everywhere!” Eddy put his face on all the monitors in the room.

“In my shower?”

“Yep and, by the way, nothing needs to be that clean, sport-o.”

Estella zoned out before she heard Chase rambling on about machinery and Adam ripped the wire out of the mainframe for Eddy. Eddy shut down, making the door open without trying. _He did not just do that!_

“If we’re going to school, I think we should shower…” Bree started talking to her brothers. Dani dragged her sister to the entrance they came in and back to their house. She thought she didn’t have to go back, she _begged_ not to go back. 

“Estella! We should totally match our outfits! It might help you fit in at the new school and make friends!” 

Estelle didn’t pay much attention to her sister. She felt the weight of long, black extensions become connected to her and height of the platforms under her but other than that, she zoned out. She was in shock that these kids were going to sneak out of a millionaire’s house just to go to a grimy public school. The twins wore a pair of black, knee-high platform boots with fishnet stockings, a green plaid skirt and a white button-down and a cute leather jacket to top it off. You had to make a good impression.

There was a knock at the door. Dani opened it to the four Davenport siblings waiting for them. Adam smiled at Estella and stared. His brother stared at the other twin. 

“Are we ready to go?” Bree snapped the boys out of their gazes and slapped them in the chests, “Wrong ones.”

They stepped away from the house wearily and towards Mission Creek High. It wasn't that far of a walk, the teens conversed and joked and Estella _wanted_ to join but for some reason, her body just wouldn't. She wanted to speak up and say something funny but she physically couldn't. Chase had even asked if she was okay on behalf of him and Leo and all she could muster was a head nod. Why? 

They stepped into the front doors of the high school, the hallways were painted beige and littered with yellow and blue. _The Mission Creek Dingos_ was plastered on every wall and Bree looked around like it was the most amazing thing she had ever seen in her life. She remembered several scenes from High School Musical and all of the high school movies she watched. They were already making fools of themselves, they gasped and oohed at everything they saw and waved weirdly at other groups of students. They were freaking other people out.

“Can you act like you’ve seen the world?” Leo looked around, “I have a reputation to uphold!”

“As the school’s welcome mat?” Stella snarked, looking at all the other students, “I don’t know if you know this, Leo, but I think that football player is about to use you like a towel.”

“I can’t believe we’re actually at school! I am _so_ excited! Oh, my first lunch lady!” Bree ran to a random lunch lady and hugged her, Leo ripping her off, “She smelled like fish sticks!”

A football player came up to Leo, giving him a wedgie as he smiled and said, ``Nice to see you too, Steve!’ A little ways away, Adam stood by a girl at her locker and ended up ripping the door off as Bree introduced herself to two girls walking by and saying ‘Hi, I’m Bree, I like ponies and girl things!’ The only one of the three not making a complete fool of themselves was Chase, he pulled his siblings back towards Leo.

“Will you two quit goofing off? We aren’t supposed to draw attention to ourselves.”

Dani quickly put her hands over Chase’s ears as the bell went off. He winced, covering his ears as well. He groaned loudly, trying to block out the sound of the ear-piercing bell. If it weren’t for Dani’s quick reflexes, he would’ve been on the floor screaming. The bell silenced itself and people shuffled to class, Dani took her hands off of Chase’s face.

“What was _that_?”

“That was the school bell,” Leo shrugged, “It goes off every 40 minutes, 8 times a day. So, have fun with that, Crazy.”

Leo walked away to his first period and left the bionics to their own accords. Come 3rd period, Leo and his ‘bionic bodyguards’ were in gym class. Leo despised gym with his whole being. He unbelievably unathletic and it showed. 

“I hate Gym.” Leo stared at the other students playing basketball and Adam asked why. Leo dribbled a basketball and ended up throwing it onto his own foot, yelping in pain, “That’s why,”

“So what? You can’t play basketball! Chess club is where the action’s at!”

“I think this is why no one likes you yet,” Dani sat on the bleachers and flicked Chase, making him grab his arm.

“ _Ow_. Emotionally and physically,” Chase wondered if she was left-handed, that hurt more than usual.

Bree caught a basketball coming her way and panicked. She ended up throwing it at a boy, hitting him in the face and knocking him to the floor. Bree stared wide-eyed and ran over to the boy.

“Woah! You caught that with your face!”

Leo ignored his stepsister and bounced the ball between his hands. 

“Just once, I would like to show these fools up and go all NBA in their faces!”

“Then, why don’t you?” asked Chase.

“ _Look at me!_ ” Leo motioned to himself, “There’s more meat on a dog bone!”

The next thing he knew, Adam picked Leo up and threw him towards the basketball hoop, getting the ball in and hanging on the hoop before falling to the ground. The whole gym stared and the twins just walked away into the locker room as everyone started to cheer. Leo was taking advantage of the group and using their abilities to make him more popular. 

The bell rang loudly, signalling that 4th period was starting in 5 minutes. Only two more periods until the pep rally. Stella’s phone rang several times, each call was from Davenport and she decided to shut her phone off. She wasn’t sure what was worse to deal with; The group’s anger and disappointment if she told him or the repercussions to come when Davenport finds out where they are. 

Dani was sitting in the lunchroom for study hall. She had her notebook open and was doing problems for math class. This was her last day, she didn’t know why she was doing the homework when she was never going to give it back. It beats doing nothing, I guess. She felt hands go over her eyes, her vision clouded by darkness and hearing a slight giggle behind her.

“Hey, Stella!” The person took their hands away from her eyes and smiled, Chase. 

“How many of Bree’s high school movies have you seen?” Dani didn’t look away from her work as Chase sat down next to her, “Because I don’t know if you noticed but the people who do that are doing that to their girlfriend or boyfriend. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you like my sister,"

“What? No!” Chase sputtered, “Why would I like Dani?”

“Did you not put the pieces together that _I’m_ Dani?” She grabbed a piece of hair and shoved it towards him, “Pull if you don’t believe me.”

“Don’t worry, I believe you,” he pushed her hand away gingerly, “But why would I like Stella?”

“Why _wouldn’t_ you?”

He sat back and thought to himself. She was right, he had no reason _not_ to like her other than the fact that he didn’t know her that well yet and he did know he felt differently towards Dani than he did towards Stella. He wouldn’t say he had a crush, he never had the chance to, he didn't know how to. He’s been outside for less than a day.

The bell rang letting fourth period out. All-day, Stella has been getting several greetings from people - but it wasn’t for her. It was for her sister. ‘Hey, Dani!’ ‘How’s it going, Daniella!’ Frankly, she was getting fed up. Not once had anyone called her by _her_ name, which means no one knows that _she_ exists. She wasn’t sure how Dani had made so many friends yet. It infuriated her that people mistook her for her sister, especially considering the fact that had very noticeable differences. The group gathered in the lobby, Chase and Dani walking out of the lunchroom and Adam, Bree, and Leo coming from their respective classes. Some unfortunate people saw the sister’s together and decided it would be best to comment.

“Woah, Dani has a _sister_?”

Chase immediately noticed the red spreading onto Estella’s face. Her manicured fingernails dug into her palms and her breathing slowed to a heavy halt. Leo and Adam gave each other a look and Bree went over to Estella to try and calm her down before it escalated anymore. Unfortunately, it failed.

“That’s it!” Stella ripped out her extensions and threw them to the floor, unzipping the platforms and stepping on the extensions as she did so, “I am sick of living in your shadow! I am sick of _being_ your shadow! All-day, I’ve been mistaken for you and I’m sick of it! I want people to like _me_ and be friends with _me_ , not someone I look like! I’m sick of wearing this stupid long hair and these skirts and living like your clone! I’m not you, Dani! I am Estella! Stella, goddammit! I want to make friends and have them like me for who I am, not who you are! I’m sorry but I’m done. I get you tried to help me but I’m not you,” Stella panted from yelling, “I’m sorry.”

The hallway was eerily quiet before applause filled the hallway. Everyone was staring at the twins, Estella hadn’t even noticed anyone was in the hallway. What now?

“I didn’t realise how much it hurt you, Stella,” Dani stepped toward her twin, she was about to cry, “I just wanted to help you, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright, I just want to be me. I want people to see me, I want people to ask me out, I want people to say hi to me. I’m sick of being the pity sister!”

“I never saw you as the pity sister! I never understood why people treated you the way they did, I just wanted to try a different approach…”

“Can we try _my_ approach? The last time I used it,” Estella turned to her group of friends beside her, “It worked pretty well…”

“Of course,” Dani opened her arms towards her little sister, “Hug it out?”

Stella hugged her sister tight, she had a few inches on her now because of the lack of platforms but it was still her sister. The bell rang again, signalling they only had a few minutes to get to their next period class. Chase walked with Estella to their next class, asking her if she was alright.

“I am now,” She sighed happily, scratching the back of her neck, “I don’t think you know how much you guys have helped me through the past day.”

40 minutes passed slowly and the pep rally was starting. Cheerleaders did their routines and kids stood around. Stella and Dani sat in the gym, watching Leo sign a girl’s basketball. Since the gym incident, his popularity skyrocketed and people kept asking to be his friend. The bionic teens were happy for Leo for being able to redeem himself, even if it was in a slightly embarrassing way. Bree and Adam walked into the gym and Leo jumped to them.

“You guys rock! Ever since gym class, _everyone_ wants to be my friend!” Leo leaned over, “And there’s been a certain gentleness to my wedgies,”

“I mean, it’s the least we could do,” started Bree, “You gave us our first taste of freedom!”

“And our first taste of Salisbury steak! Uh, Yum!” Adam had a slice of steak in his hand, where he got it from, no one knows. Chase walked into the gym, sauntering over to his siblings.

“Where have you been?”

“In the library taking med school courses,” he put his hands on his hips, “Guess who just became a chiropractor in the Philippines!”

“Can you take the weight of the world off my back?” chuckled Stella.

“Sorry, I’m not certified for that,” Chase joked back, causing Stella to jump off the bleachers to him.

“Wow, it’s so nice having someone to reciprocate my jokes!”

“Hello?” Dani leaned over.

“Other than you,” Stella shrugged, “It’s refreshing hearing someone else do it.”

“Aww, look!” Adam was being stalked by the school mascot, “The doggie likes me! Okay, doggie, that’s enough, Hey, I said that’s enough!”

A boy walked over to Bree, asking her to a party later that night and Adam was currently fighting the dingo mascot. Leo and Chase were in the middle of the gym and the twins were watching from afar.

“Dani, I don’t know if the guys should-”

“Can you relax?” Dani motioned to the group, “Nothing has gone wrong and nothing will! We don’t even have our chips, what could possibly go wrong?”

“We don’t, but _they_ do! Look at Adam!” Adam’s eyes were beginning to turn red, his heat vision was acting up, “Their glitches!”

Adam shot a laser at the school mascot, causing the head to go up in flames. Someone ran over to put it out but the person inside was still trying to put the rest out. The cheerleaders scattered, leaving one that was in the air behind. The twins stood up, ready to gather the group but Bree sped over to the leftover cheerleader, making an attempt to catch her but failing,

“Oops, overshot it…” She jumped, “But don’t worry, I know a chiropractor in the Philippines!”

The fire alarm went off and everyone scrambled out of the building. Dani and Stella tried to gather the group once more but after Chase said that at least 70 percent would make it out alive, he was trampled. It was certain Davenport knew now, a helicopter was overhead and Stella turned her phone on. There were 346 missed calls and one big text. 

_YOU GUYS ARE IN HUGE TROUBLE!_

“We’re dead.”

Davenport and Tasha ran in as the Dewey Dingo mascot head fell over to the entrance.

“Oh no, They killed Dewey Dingo…”

The group were standing in the middle of the gym, awkward smiles and small waves. They knew they screwed up, they only anticipated going to school for one day, not making a mess of it. It was a part of their regular teenage rebellion. 

“So, How was school?” Davenport boomed, the kids just stood there awkwardly, “ _Get in the helicopter!_ ”

They all ran out of the door and to where the Davenport helicopter was. As they were waiting for Tasha and Donald to come back it was quiet. No one spoke in fear of making the situation worse or breaking something with their words. It was suffocating; what were they thinking? They knew exactly why they couldn’t go outside and that very reason is the reason they’re here now. 

“I had fun today,” Bree mumbled.

“Yeah, us too,” Adam started and his brother continued, “Thank you for trying to give us a taste of what it’s like to be a teenager.”

“We would’ve done it a million times over,” Dani said, Leo nodded in agreement as Tasha and Donald got into the helicopter. 

It was completely silent on the way back. It was suffocating at the velocity they were at and they were home in no time it seemed. The house was huge yet it seemed so small when they thought about being trapped there. Donald wasn’t his bubbly self, he had anger in his heart and it showed. When the helicopter landed, all he did was point to the front door of the house and the kids knew they were in major trouble. Should Stella have said something? Was it wrong of her to ignore Davenport’s calls? Was it wrong of her not to be an obedient soldier like she was made to be? So many questions clouded everyone’s minds and God, was Dani glad she couldn’t hear any of it. The kids were told to sit on the couch and they did, although they did guiltily.

“Do you realise what you’ve done?” berated Davenport, “I had to write that school a check for 30 grand to make this go away!”

“For 30 grand, _I’ll_ go away…” Leo mumbled quietly but loud enough for his stepdad to hear. His mom was silently proud of his wittiness. 

“We’re sorry, we just wanted to be normal for a day…” 

“Oh, c’mon Donald, They’re just kids,” Tasha jumped up, “One time, me and Fiona Micklejock, we snuck out and crashed- I’m not helping.”

“Guys, I designed you to go on highly classified missions, not trying out for the cheerleading squad,”

“There goes that dream…” sighed Adam.

“Look, I know you’re mad, Big D, but these guys performed the impossible today,” Leo stood up, “They made _me_ popular. I got game!”

“And I cured male-pattern baldness with a biology rat!” Chase stood up too, his sister followed.

“And I got invited to my first party!” She turned to Tasha, “By a boy!”

“That’s so exciting!” Tasha jumped up, “We have to get you clothes and we’ll get you shoes and we’ll-” Davenport gave her a look, “Again, not helping…”

“You guys destroyed the school gym! You ignored my calls and you all snuck out!” Davenport turned to Stella, who was staring at the coffee table, “Estella, I expected more from you. You are usually the voice of reason, I thought you would’ve been smart enough to try and stop them.”

“Don’t yell at her, Mr Davenport,” Adam sighed.

“She did try to stop us. We ended up peer pressuring her into tagging along and not telling you where we went,” Chase looked over at her, “It’s our faults.”

“No, It’s my fault too!” Estella looked at everyone, “I wanted you guys to go. I felt horrible that you were locked up all of this time. I wanted you guys to see something other than metal walls and glass boxes...”

“It’s not the time for the Blame Game! You _all_ snuck out!” Davenport sighed, “That’s it. Leo, you’re banned from the lab and you five, you are to have _no contact_ with the outside world. No talking, no texting, no nothing,”

“Oh, what about the lost art of pantomime?”

“ _Go to your tubes!”_

The five ran downstairs to the lab and changed into the mission suits they would be forced to wear all of the time. They would probably never see Leo again and had to deal with that. Who knows, maybe Davenport will change his mind but then again, he sees the bionic bunch purely as a science experiment and not the human teenagers. All five of them grew an attachment to Leo not only because he risked getting in trouble for them but because he was basically their new step-brother. Bree sat on top of the terminal as Chase leaned on it. Adam sat thinking about something and Dani sat beside him. Stella was starting to work on their chips silently in a corner.

“So, do you think all animals have girls inside them or only the dingos?” Adam stared off, giving real thought to the question before his brother came up to him.

“If Davenport was such a brilliant scientist, how come he didn’t make me a little stronger and you a lot smarter?”

“Now I’ll never have a boyfriend! I guess I’ll just keep fake kissing that wall…” Bree said.

Leo walked downstairs into the lab smugly, smiling.

“Leo, what are you doing, you aren’t supposed to be down here!” Chase yelled.

“I know,” He smiled, “Remember that party everyone at school was talking about?”

The bionics all looked at each other as Leo motioned them to follow him. He led them to the elevator - That should’ve been the first red flag. The elevator went up and as it did, the sound of loud music and stomping because more apparent. Estella looked at her sister oddly, what did he do? The elevator door opened up to a large party, people were dancing and food was being eaten. People were walking on the furniture and no one thought about the consequences before joining the party.

“Leo, I can’t believe you did this!”

“I owe you for getting you guys in trouble, so I brought the party to you!”

“Leo-”

“What about your mom and Davenport?”

“They’re at dinner, they’ll be out for hours!”

Everyone scrambled, Chase and Adam were attacking the cake and Bree went to talk to the boy she hit with a basketball and let’s just say his nose didn’t look very good. Estella tried to talk sense into everyone. She tried to get everyone to leave but no one listened. Some invited her to play a game or dance but no one listened to what she was really saying. The music and crowd were becoming too much, despite wanting to move and get everyone’s attention she curled into a ball into the corner and covered her ears. She didn’t know where Dani went, Chase was bouncing off of the walls from all of the cake he ate. (Note to self, never give him that much ever again.) Leo was crowd surfing and Bree was way too busy talking to Kavan to even think about the consequences. Stella got up, trying one more time to get everyone to leave. Chase and Adam had cake all over their faces and were bouncing on the couch and Leo rolled up in a buggy. That’s when the door swung open.

“ _What the_ -”

Leo honked the horn before another word came out of Davenport’s mouth. The music stopped abruptly and everyone looked toward the door. Stella turned and she went pale; she was already hyperventilating so that made it worse. 

“Leo, you are in _big_ trouble,” Tasha growled.

“Hey, everyone! Thanks for coming,” Davenport smiled, “GET OUT!”

Everyone ran out of the door, leaving the six kids there caught red-handed.

“You kids have really done it this time...and who gave Eddy cake?” Davenport boomed. Leo took the hat off of his head, sighing in defeat.

“I just wanted to give them one more night of fun before you put them back in their display cases…”

“Biologically regulated atmospheric chambers!” Davenport looked at his wife and back at his kids, “That’s it, as of tomorrow you three are being relocated to a remote facility permanently. What part of ‘no contact with the outside world’ did you not understand? And you two are being locked in the basement with a quadruple passcode so you can’t get out. I can’t take a chance after what happened…”

“Where are we going?” pleaded Bree.

“To one of my remote facilities so you can complete your training,”

“But this is home!” Adam pleaded heavily, “This is where I get my meaty-flavoured pellets…”

“Not anymore. Now, go downstairs and pack your stuff. You too, Dani, Stella.”

“If you’re sending them off somewhere, you’ll have to send me away too!” Stella stood up straight.

“Oh, don’t worry, as soon as I get yours and Dani’s chips upgraded, I’m sending you guys off to a _different_ remote facility to complete your training. Go get your stuff _now_.”

“No! Our parents went missing under _your_ watch! Our guardian went missing under _your_ watch! I think it’s time you take responsibility for _your_ experiments!” Dani yelled, getting up close to Davenport and yelling in his face. He yelled back, screaming at the teens to go pack. The twins gave in and went back to their cottage, moving away didn’t seem so bad now.

All five of the teens walked in separate directions to gather their belongings. Tension filled the air and sadness plagued the atmosphere like cold in December. The only friends the girl’s had truly ever known were being sent away and they were being sent away again too. 

“This isn’t fair!” Leo shouted, “They’re my best friends.”

Leo walked away to his room and locked himself away for a while. He didn’t lie; the five _were_ his best and only friends. He was going to miss them dearly. Luckily, his mom saw the kids’ side of things.

“Donald, when are you going to realise that they aren’t just science projects; They’re teenagers.”

Tasha walked away to look for her son. Dani and Stella gave each other a look that spoke better than words. They had been together their whole lives, it wasn’t like anything was changing but somehow, someway, those three bionic kids in the basement lab and their new step-brother changed their entire lives in less than 24 hours. Adam, the lovable idiot was even more lovable and dorky when given a chance to interact with other people and see what makes up the world outside. Bree was the adorable, hopeless romantic who has seen way too many high school story movies and became more bubbly and witty when she saw the sun. Chase, the seemingly arrogant nerd turned into a dorky, lovable and clever nerd when given the chance to expand his horizons. The three grew into better, happier people when given the chance to grow and now it’s being ripped away from them. Shipped off to an unknown and unfamiliar place was going to be terrifying and crippling for them and the twins knew it; they had been through it themselves. Estella nearly burst into tears at the thought of it.

“Hey, it’s alright,” Dani hugged her sister tight, “It’ll be alright. Maybe we’ll see them again. I know you tried to protect them.”

“Not hard enough…”

“I was going to wait until tomorrow to give you this but,” Dani pulled a rectangular wrapped present out of her case, handing it to Stella and smiling sadly, “I think you need it now more than later.”

Stella pulled at the wrapping paper gingerly as she tried to control her crying. As the wrapping paper fell, it revealed a picture frame. It contained a picture of all of them at school earlier that day. Estella was taking the picture and Chase hugged her from behind with his head on her shoulder, smiling broadly as Dani was being held by Adam bridal style, her eyes crossed and tongue out as they showed their megawatt smiles. Bree stood slightly behind Chase and Leo stood in front of the dingo mascot, which they didn’t notice was on fire when taking the photo. Estella laughed as she wiped away her tears; she was really going to miss these guys.

“Can we sleepover at the lab tonight for their last night here?”

“Of course…”

Dani and Stella went over to the lab with their small cases. Immediately after walking into the lab doors, Stella threw her bag on the floor and grabbed on to Chase and Bree’s ankles. Chase chuckled lightly as Dani put their bags near the desk near the door. 

“I can’t believe this is our last night in the lab,” Bree said as she brushed her hair.

“I think Estella and Leo are really going to miss us,” Chase looked down at the girl attached to his leg, she looked back up with watery doe eyes and everyone looked at Leo, attached to Adam’s leg in his chamber.

“Don’t worry, I’m going to miss you guys too,” Dani looked down at her sister, “I just know the concept of personal space.” Estella hugged their legs tighter.

“Think we should wake him up?” Adam asked.

“Nah, let him sleep.”

“But he’s drooling on my socks.” Adam looked up at the chamber ceiling. Everyone looked at each other and realised this was really it. That next morning they were going to be ripped away from each other just as they learned not to **hide away**. Bree somehow got Estella to let go of her leg but her hold on Chase was stronger. Dani looked at the two and laughed lightly. It sucked that her sister had finally made some friends of her own and found people that she cared about deeply and now they were being torn away from them. She could tell Stella and Chase had a special bond, both of them finally found a best friend. It was very similar to that of her and Adam. It finally hit her that she was most likely never going to see Adam again after tomorrow morning. She was most likely never going to see Bree again after tomorrow morning and she had just met Chase, she didn’t even get a chance to find out his favourite colour and usually, that’s first base. 

“You guys head to bed, I’m going to work on Dani and I’s chips a little more,” Estella finally let go of Chase’s leg and stood up. He won’t lie, he was a little disappointed.

“Are you sure? It’s kind of late, don’t you think you should get some sleep?” Chase opened the door to his capsule, “I could always share with one if you want,”

“I’ll be alright, I can always sleep when you guys leave,” Estella said sadly as she sat at a bench, grabbing a soldering iron and getting to work on the chips. Dani looked at Chase, he raised a brow at her.

“She’s going to need a little push,” whispered Dani. Bree helped Dani set up two makeshift beds near the capsules and Chase turned off the soldering iron in front of Estella and dragged her over to the makeshift beds. She gave in, laying down near her sister as everyone said their goodnights. The next morning was the last time any of them would see each other. They all took a second to imprint the other’s faces in their minds and finally trying to fall asleep. Bree could barely sleep, however. How would she ever survive without her new family?

“Also, Chase, what’s your favourite colour?”


	3. Chapter 3

Donald stayed up later than he usually would. He thought about his decision sending the kids he’s been taking care of for years away. Was this really the answer? He thought about what Tasha said and realised she was right, they are teenagers but they aren’t normal teenagers. They are a biologically and technologically advanced species of human created to stop chaos and do things regular humans normally couldn’t do. Surely this was fair? He noticed that mixing the experimental group with the control group caused all of them to become rebellious but he also had Leo as a variable so the only solution he could come up with is send them away.

It would be quiet in the house after all the teens are sent off. No bickering, no silly arguments, no lasers destroying the doors. He raised Adam, Bree, and Chase from infanthood; he remembered reading them stories and teaching the kids about how special they were and how each individual power makes them who they are. Maybe he was teaching them the wrong thing - being human makes them special. Their own interests and personalities make them special, not what they're programmed with. He almost cancelled sending them away, he had to remind himself that this was for the best. 

Chase was rushing around the lab, the rest of the group was watching him intently. He had a basket in his arm, grabbing different things and putting it in the basket.

“Chase, what are you doing?”

“If Davenport is shipping us off to some remote facility, the office supplies are coming with us!” Chase threw a cup with several pens and pencils in the basket and went to the back of the lab.

“Oh, that’ll _really_ show him,” Stella said sarcastically.

“We just got our first taste of a normal life,” Bree looked at Leo, “I was _this_ close to getting a curfew I was totally going to break!”

“But maybe when we get where we’re going, we’ll meet a sassy lab chimp named BoBo who takes us on adventures and teaches us how to love!” Adam ate his Chex mix and Chase looked at him.

“Or maybe you’ll tick him off and he’ll maul you and nibble on your fingers,”

“Hey! I make the monkey fantasies around here!”

“Guys, C’mon,” Dani withheld the two from arguing, “This is serious,”

“I hope you all enjoyed your stay at Casa Davenport, I know I haven’t,” Eddy popped up on the wall and laughed maniacally, “Sayonara, robochimps!”

“Eddy, I know we haven’t always been the best of friends, but we’re going to miss you,” Bree looked at the emoticon on the wall.

“Aww, really?”

“No!”

“We hate you!”

“You’re evil!”

“Where is this ‘training facility’ anyways, Eddy?” Stella spun around in an office chair, trying to forget the fact they were leaving.

“Oh, Facility X? It’s all the rage,” Eddy pulled up a photo of a nice beach surrounded by great blue water.

“Huh, that’s actually pretty nice-”

“Oops, that’s my screensaver. This is Facility X,” Eddy pulled up a picture of a facility buried deep in snow and ice. It looked cold and desolate, no wonder Davenport called it ‘remote’.

“Forget about taking the office supplies, we should be gathering wood,” Chase turned away from the screen, looking down at the floor in worry.

“Or food. That looks like a bomb shelter,” Stella continued to spin around in her chair, throwing a squishy ball she found in the lab.

“Because that makes me feel so much better,” Chase was genuinely worried for him and his sibling’s health. Why would Davenport try to send them to a place like that? Did he really not want them?

“I wish I hadn’t thrown that party,” Leo walked toward the lab doors, “I can’t help but feel like this is all my fault…”

“That’s because it is all your fault,” Adam put a comforting hand on Leo’s shoulder.

“Adam! He was only trying to help us!” Bree berated her brother.

“Yeah, but he did the exact opposite which was not help us. The not makes it the opposite,” Adam looked at Leo, “I'm sorry, I'm just so bummed. This is the only place we've ever known!”

“Yeah, just think about all of the memories we've made here,” Chase sighed, probably thinking of the memories he’s made with his siblings in the lab. The twins felt guilty; they couldn’t let Davenport send them away from their home. As if Leo had read their thoughts, he said that he would try to talk to Davenport. He left and 20 minutes later, he claimed he was going to think about it. 

The time was approaching for Adam, Bree and Chase to leave. Every second felt like a thousand ice-cold needles piercing the skin and biting with the force of a pack of wolves. The anticipation weighed on their chests like a thousand worlds, the twins had never been so upset to see someone leave. They helped the three take up their bags. The first thing they saw were themselves, other people that looked exactly like them. 

“Davenport, what are those?” Bree looked at the robots strangely. 

“They're specially designed bio-synthetic robots made to look and act exactly like you!” Davenport smiled, “Isn't it great?”

The clone of Adam told the time and the temperature, causing the real Adam to get close to its face and look at Davenport. 

“You made a robot of me that just stands around telling people the time and the temperature? That is the coolest thing I've ever seen!” 

“Does my nose really look like that?” Bree stood closer to her robot. 

“No, yours has a faint moustache underneath.”

“ _The disrespect!_ ” Dani laughed. 

Chase's robot stuttered, causing everyone to laugh and Chase to feel victimised by an inanimate object. He didn't realise his last 10 minutes home would be spent getting made fun of, he pouted like a child. Estelle and Dani's robots stood beside the other three, shut down. And they were lucky, the twins would've destroyed them within five minutes. Anger pulsed through their veins for Davenport splitting everyone apart all because of a party. The doorbell rang. 

“Fitz! How's it going? How’s life?” The man stayed quiet, “How's tricks? Alrighty then. You should've seen this guy at the Christmas party, he's a karaoke master.”

“Well, I guess this is it,” Bree turned to her group of friends, “Thanks for everything, Leo. Thanks for being there for us, guys.”

“Yeah, You're the best friends we've ever had,” Chase smiled before his brother butt in. 

“No, they're the only friends we've ever had,” Adam looked at everyone, “But you guys made everything worth it.” 

Stella hugged Adam first, getting more upset as the time came closer for them to walk out of the door. She hugged Bree and got closer to crying, apologising for never being able to have girl gossip as they promised. Stella got to Chase and Dani got to Adam, something kept them staring at each other. Stella broke down, hugging Chase roughly.

“Don't cry, you're going to make me cry...” Chase laughed sadly. Tasha looked at her husband, she was starting to really disapprove of Donald's decision. I mean, look how upset they are. She knew it was beyond her though, there wasn't much she could do. 

“We actually have something to give you guys,” Dani handed a wrapped gift to Bree and her brothers. They opened it to find another picture frame with that very same photo they took at school that day. They all smiled. Why did they need to be torn apart? 

“I wish we could go with you or go to our facility already, it beats being here,” Stella said, sniffling. “Everything reminds us of you,”

“Actually, you might leave sooner than expected because we have something for you too,” Chase pulled two bionic chips in plastic bags from his pocket, each having one of the twins names written on it in neat handwriting, “I woke up in the middle of the night and I thought it might be a nice farewell gift. I was able to save everything and add some stuff too.” 

The twins hugged the group of three and Leo, suffocating them all in a heartbreaking hug. Leo didn't want any of them to leave, he finally had best friends and siblings. He felt his heart breaking but he held himself together until they really left. 

“You guys are the best things to ever happen to us.”

Davenport knocked on the door, signalling it was time for the three to leave for good. They went to walk out before Davenport stopped them. 

“Remember, this is a good thing. You might finish your training early.”

An empty lie. An empty promise. He didn't know how it felt to be ripped away from the only thing he cared about and have the only person he ever knew to throw him out. He didn't know how it felt, he didn't know what the kids were thinking. They walked out the door, everyone waved to each other sadly before Davenport closed the door. Eddy cheered as they left but Stella felt herself on the edge of an emotional outburst. Tasha left the room with her son; both were upset and Davenport wondered what he did wrong. 

“You are the worst!” Estella clutched her chip in her hand, the last thing she'd ever have or see from the kids she's come to love, “Dani and I finally find people we can love and trust after our parents and you take them away? You throw your own kids out because they decide they want to have fun? You don't think about anyone but yourself, you're childish and you're arrogant and I couldn't be happier you're sending us away too! Leo won't like you very much then, will he?”

Stella ran downstairs to the lab as her sister followed, trying to calm them both down. Stella cried, wrenching sobs escaped and it couldn't be stopped. Her heart gripped and pleaded for this to be fake. Despite only knowing Chase and Leo for two days and only seeing Adam and Bree for the first time in years, she couldn’t help but feel like their family was being torn apart again. 

The night was quiet and stiff, tension and anguish plagued the air like a disease. Stella finally calmed down a little, she and her sister decided it was time to put their chips back. They didn’t want to leave Leo, especially since all they had was each other at that point. Leo would be all alone and they felt horrible for wanting to be transferred away from Davenport so eagerly. It was nice being normal for once. Leo, Chase, Adam and Bree taught them something important; love has no bounds and what it means to truly care about another person. 

The twins stepped into the capsules one after the other, having to set the extractors for each other. The capsules felt empty because of the absence of the original inhabitants, Dani used Adam’s and Stella used Chase’s. Dani stood still as the extractor inserted her chip back, she felt her strength and sense of normality returning. Stella took her turn, taking a deep breath before letting the extractor insert her chip. She gripped the plastic bag in her hand sharply, she held onto the sharpie stained bag like it was her new prized possession.

They decided to go to sleep for the night, sleeping in the two available capsules to try and get used to their new lifestyle. They stepped in again, hearing faint crying from somewhere in the lab. They looked at each other, thinking it was each other before going over to the covered third capsule, opening the door to find Leo curled in a ball crying.

“Leo, are you crying?”

“No, of course not!” Leo stood up, “I’m just sweating from my eyes…”

The twins comforted him and decided that it would be nice to sleep in the lab for the last time. The quiet whirr of the machinery lulled them to sleep, Dani and Stella found the capsules rather comfortable and they woke up refreshed but of course, Dani didn’t like the capsule very much. 

Leo was already out and about, the robots were standing in the lab eerily. Dani was staring at the Adam lookalike, Stella was on the other side of the lab thinking. She glanced at her sister quickly. 

“Will you stop ogling at those hunks of metal?” Stella turned around, “I'm not sure what's more creepy, you or them!”

“They're not _that_ creepy, it's just the uncanny valley,” Dani continued looking at the boys, staring Chase's down intensely, “They're so life-like…”

Estella liked robots but these ones were plain creepy. It wasn't the way they looked, it was the way they acted. It was drastically different from how they looked, they acted more like robots than actual robots did. If Donald was so brilliant, how did he manage to screw up the simplest part of the process so much?

“We get it, you like Adam. They just act weird, It makes me uncomfortable,” Estella grabbed a brush and some hair ties, “Although I _do_ like playing with Bree’s hair. I miss her…”

“I miss her too, I miss them all. But you do know you could always do _my_ hair, right?”

“It's not the same…” Stella quickly did robot Bree’s hair, putting it up halfway into a bow. She has gotten rather good at hair because of her sister. 

“Hello, Insert-Name-Here,” Adam's clone spoke, “Would you like to engage in happy silly fun times?” 

“Do you see what I mean now, Dani? They act weird! Weirder than the real Adam, Bree and Chase,” Stella finished putting the hair tie in Bree’s hair and walked back to her desk, “And no offence to them, but they're nothing compared to the real thing.”

“Don't be sad, Miss Stella and Miss Dani. Friends come and go, robots are forever,” Chase's robot moved closer to the girls, causing Stella to back up quickly, “Dibbly, Dibbly. That is my version of a laugh,” 

“Yeah, no, I don't like that, I got to go.” Stella walked into the back room of the lab, she wanted to be away from those robots as much as possible. She thought about it, they were a little _too_ life-like _…_

Dani followed her sister into the back room and read her thoughts. She got some juicy information from it but she decided to ask her instead of invading her thoughts. 

"Oh, C'mon, you and Chase had a bond I've never seen you have with anyone. And I mean anyone,” Dani looked at her sister, her brow raised and her weight shifted on to one foot, “You can't tell me you don't like Chase!” 

“I don't like him. Sure, he's cute, but I barely knew him for a day. It's over,” Stella had a plan, a plan she would go through with, with or without her sister, “Are you thinking what I'm thinking?” 

“Oh yeah!”

“Let's go find Adam, Bree and Chase!” 

The two girls did their secret handshake, running and sneaking past Davenport to take his helicopter. They decided to wait a few hours so Donald would be in the basement and wouldn't hear them taking it. Stella got the address for Facility X from the database and put it in her memory, ready to pull it up when they left. She also downloaded and read how to fly a helicopter seeing as she didn't know how. 

Leo was becoming a little too fond of the robots, the twins were beginning to feel horrible and their robot copies were becoming creepier as time passed. Leo left for school and Davenport went downstairs, the sisters took the opportunity to go to the helicopter and make their escape. 

“You ready for this?” 

"As ready as I'll ever be…”

They both put the headsets on and Estella took the pilots seat. The girls very well knew they could be putting themselves in danger but for Adam, Bree, and Chase, they didn't care. They were made to go on deadly missions, this was nothing but practice, right? 

Leo was talking to the ‘robots’, planning on taking them to school but first, they had to eat. 

“Okay, Adam, you get wheat bread and sugar packets, Bree, you get cold chicken from the chicken shack, and Chase, you get my old banana peel!” Leo handed the browned peel to Chase. 

“I'm not eating a banana peel.”

“You don't _eat_ it, you chew it until the flavours gone,” Leo leaned on the counter, watching the three dig into what they had, “Why didn't you guys tell Dani and Stella?”

“We were going to prank them like we did to you, Stella is super freaked out by the ‘robots’,” Bree twirled her newly styled hair, “She did do my hair though, how cute is this!” 

She spun around and Leo smiled, having a small conversation about it until Adam interrupted.

“Where are they now anyway?” 

“You know, I'm not sure,” Leo looked down a hallway to look without moving, “If I knew, I would try to sneak them into school with us.” 

Tasha walked in, asking what her son was doing. She was becoming genuinely concerned, he was growing too attached to the 'robots' and thought it might affect his mental health too much. Leo answered that he and the robots were eating breakfast before they left for school. 

“Absolutely not, you are not bringing the robots to school. The teachers already think you're a little weird…”

“How do you know that?”

“On your progress report, it said ‘We think Leo's a little weird’,” Tasha looked at the robots, she was starting to become uncomfortable about them, “Go to school!"

“But-”

“Go to school!” She pointed her son out the door, which he went to school defeatedly and without the robots. Davenport walked in and Tasha brought up that she thought that they should recycle the robots. He agreed and the three knew they were in trouble. 

If they told them they never left, he would try to send them away again. If they didn't say anything, Leo might come back in time before they were forced to go to the recycling centre. Their next move? Sit in the recycling truck and “see where they end up”. 

Leo ran home, exhilarated by the secret of his friends. He threw his backpack into the living room chair, running to the island counter and stopping in front of Davenport. 

“Where are the robots? I ran all the way home and I wasn't even being chased!” Davenport handed Leo a glass of water as Tasha broke the news that they brought the robots to the recycling centre, “What? No, no, they're not robots, they're real! You have to believe me, there's not much time!”

“You see why I didn't want those things around? He's delusional!”

“No, you have to believe me! S-Stella and Dani will tell you!” 

“Leo, when I was your age, I had to say goodbye to a lot of my friends,” Davenport sighed, “Like Lavaman and Stretch Legstrong and JoJo Biggs and all of his friends on the Space Cantina!” 

“Those are action figures,” Leo looked up at his stepfather. 

“More like fully posable pieces of my heart…” 

Davenport walked to the lab, finding it empty and quiet. He knew the twins were quiet but they were instructed not to leave the lab. He called out for them, realising he completely forgot to put the passcodes on the lab. He looked around worriedly; It was okay though, maybe they were just at their cottage next door. Davenport called Stella and Dani's phones, remembering he took them away as a part of them facilitating into their new lifestyle. Their mission suits were gone so he knew they were at least in the lab that day. He decided not to worry about it, they would show up eventually. 

Until a few hours later. 

Tasha went into the lab, Eddy decided to flash some lights and scream “intruder, intruder!”

“Eddy, it's just Tasha.”

“Oh,” Eddy started the lights again, “Intruder! Intruder!”

Davenport rolled his eyes before his phone rang. He pulled out a very tiny flip phone, making his wife snicker slightly. 

“Hello?” Davenport furrowed his brows, “Uh, yeah I'll accept a collect call from Facility X...Fitz, I know it's you, I can hear you breathing,”

Tasha laughed before her husband went serious. She wondered what could've happened and if Adam, Bree and Chase were okay. 

“What do you mean they never showed up? What idiot can't tell the difference between a robot and a bionic super hum- don't answer that actually,” Davenport hung up the call, “The kids never showed up, they sent the robots in their place!” 

“Which means Leo was telling the truth the whole time!” 

“Eddy, where's Leo?” 

“Oh, he left! Something about a recycling centre, neglectful parents, life or death, I don't know,” 

“Why didn't you tell us?” 

“You didn't ask,” If Eddy could've shrugged, he probably would've right then. 

“Eddy, get the helicopter ready!” 

“Oh, yikes,” Eddy hissed and clicked his tongue, “I can't do that,” 

“And why not?”

“Stella told me not to tell you,” 

“Eddy, don't make me hard reset you!”

“Oh, C'mon! She's actually nice to me, how am I supposed to tell you that she stole the helicopter with Dani to go save Adam, Bree, and Chase when I promised her I wouldn't say anything?” 

Davenport's eyes widened, they could be anywhere right now! He and Tasha hurried to the car and tried to get in touch with the helicopter. The girls made it go to voicemail, he didn't even know a helicopter _had_ a voicemail. Tasha was stressed, four of the kids she cared for were in a recycling centre and the other two were flying a helicopter to a remote location and no one can track it down. She was mad, Donald didn't mention _any_ of this on his profile.

“Stella, Dani! I know you took the helicopter! Adam, Bree, and Chase never left! Get back here _now_!” Davenport left the short message and went as fast as he could to the recycling centre without breaking the law. This certainly shook his whole world. He thought sending the three away was bad enough but now they were risking their lives for each other just to be together. Maybe he was focusing too much on the superhuman in them and not the human. He never saw anyone risk themselves like this for another person, let alone six people risking their lives for one another. 

Donald and Tasha ran into the recycling centre, opening the door and finding Bree, Adam and Chase unharmed but shaken. Leo was on the other side of every obstacle; Fire, spikes and a crusher. The three decided to go through the thing again to save Leo, but that was before Leo found the off button that they had missed the first time. Donald demanded they get in the car and drove them home, calling his stolen helicopter frantically. 

“You're saying the twins stole your helicopter just to try and get us back?” Adam smiled slightly, although he and his siblings knew this scandal would get them sent away to another place farther away. 

“Yeah, and they're ignoring our calls and sending us to voicemail!”

“Helicopters have voicemail?” Leo looked at Davenport before Chase grabbed the device Donald was speaking into. 

“Stella, Dani, We never left! Pick up the phone!” 

All three of them spoke up.

“Come home!”

The twins heard the voicemail and felt their stomachs churn when they heard Chase's voice and even more so when they all spoke. Dani picked up the phone quickly. 

“Adam, Bree, Chase?” Dani started to stutter, “We're so sorry, Davenport, we-” 

“I know, I'll deal with you all at home. Get there quick!” 

Stella turned the helicopter around, putting up the speed and making sure they got home in half the time they were travelling. Luckily, Estella turned out to be a good pilot so neither of them got hurt. They happened to walk into the living room at the same time as the Davenports and tackled Leo, Adam, Bree and Chase in a hug; They both wanted to cry. Donald looked at them all, telling them to sit down silently. Surely they were all getting sent away separately now. 

“What were you guys thinking pulling a stunt like that? You could've seriously hurt yourselves.” Davenport looked at the kids. 

“You have to admit my robot accent was dead on,” Adam smiled brightly as he did his robot accent. 

“Can we _please_ take him back to the recycling centre?” Chase begged. 

“Why didn't you tell us they were still here?” Tasha asked the three that were there. 

“We didn't know,” Dani said honestly. 

“I was trying to protect my friends. And I'm still going to protect my friends,” Leo stepped up to Davenport, “That's right. It's on, little man. It's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the fight in the dog! There's a lot of fight in this little doggy!”

Davenport stood still, staring at his wife concerningly as she laughed at her son. He was jumping around him, shaking his fists and trying to provoke him. 

“Leo, Leo, They're not going anywhere!” 

“Oh, Don't even- Wait what?”

The bionic kids sat up, was Donald serious? They all looked at each other. 

“After seeing you all risk your lives for each other and, you know, steal a helicopter,” Donald eyed the twins, “It made me realise that I was training the superhuman out of you and forgetting all about the human part. You're teenagers and, bionic or not, you deserve to experience teenager things like school and classes and cellphones,”

“Yes, a cell phone! I'm living the dream!” Bree jumped up and danced a little. 

“Yeah, you're not getting a cell phone,” Donald looked at his wife, “But what I can give you is another chance. Maybe there's a way you can live here, go to school and go on missions,” 

All the bionics stood up, ready to burst into tears. 

“Davenport, are you serious?” Chase asked all of the teen's hearts were racing. 

“So, they can stay?” Leo walked up to Donald hopefully. 

“On one condition,” Donald stared at them all, “No one can _ever_ know about your abilities. And you have to keep control of your emotions so you don't glitch!”

“Done, we promise!”

“Then,” Donald hugged Tasha and Leo, “Welcome home!”

All the bionics cheered and screamed. They all ran to each other, hugging whoever they could. They could finally be together and it was permanent. The twins still had their doubts but they were going to enjoy it while it lasted. Adam yelled loudly, his plasma grenades glitching and shooting in different directions and causing everyone to duck down in different places. Adam realised what he did, laughing awkwardly and causing his face to go red. 

“It's fine, I'll fix it- Where's Stella?” Davenport caused everyone to look around. 

“Uh, up here…”

Everyone looked above Chase to see Stella hanging by her sock on a hook on the ceiling. 

“How did you-”

“I think I discovered a new ability," Stella chuckled awkwardly, "Chase move! My sock is about to give out!” 

Chase stood up as the fabric ripped, catching her and falling against the couch with her in his arms. Everyone laughed and agreed they should go out to dinner that night. Dani and Stella loved where they belonged. It was crazy and yet, there's not a thing they would change about it. 


End file.
